


Beauty, Love, and War

by Figsandpigs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, heavily myth influenced, political prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figsandpigs/pseuds/Figsandpigs
Summary: Freyja is raised as a political prisoner under Odin and Frigga. While she navigates the shifts of life including her engagement to Prince Loki and the budding feelings she can't seem to escape from for crown prince Thor. All the while learning what it means to be the goddess of beauty, love, and war.Starts way before movies and will end after endgame. Not canon compliant a lot of the time.





	Beauty, Love, and War

Frigga bounced the crying child softly on her hips. She was not a loud girl silent tears and wide wise eyes that had Frigga frowning to see one so small act impossibly mature. This already had Frigga worried, the child needed steel in her bones and fire in her blood to measure up to her fate.

"You have eight other children," she heard her husband saying not in the most kind words and she sighed at how cold Odin could come off as. Still bouncing the child she rejoined their conversation, wiping away the girl's cheeks with the corner of her sleeve. 

"She is my only daughter," Njörðr said his voice pleading. 

"This arrangement was set up by your wife." Frigga told him gently, " and we will take good care of her." 

"My wife who is dead."

"Your wife, who made this arrangement, is the only reason the war between our people came to an end," Odin said again his voice was much softer now. Though her husband's situation was different she knew he felt the forced loss of his daughter often and that was influencing him in this interaction. 

Frigga smiled at Njörðr laying her free hand on his shoulder, "She will always be your daughter and a Vanir Princess, also she will visit home often, it's not like you will never see her." 

"Every three years," He replied the bitterness unmissable in his voice. The stinging in the air alerted all the monarchs of the Bifrost's impending activation. Njörðr reached for his daughter and hugged her close to his chest kissing her forehead tenderly. 

"Be good my little coral," He said Frigga looked away from the tender moment suddenly aching to hold her own boys tight in her arms. 

"Yes Baba," Freyja said nodding her little head, her golden curls bouncing lightly. 

When the static in the air was no longer deniable Odin reached for the child. Njörðr handed her over wordlessly. 

Just as the Bifrost descended down Frigga watching her husband closely with the child, she was blinded. She was not blinded however by the rainbow colors of the Bifrost, instead of the vivid painting colors of Asgard's golden throne room. 

She turned slowly in her vision and saw that she herself was sitting on her throne next to her husband's. An adolescent with deep brown and red-tinted hair standing in front of them, long curls cascading down her back, framing her almost unsettling purple eyes. The change in hair color did not fool Frigga she knew this older child of the vision to be Freyja. Frigga felt a shiver at the pure beauty radiating from the girl that they had just brought into their home would grow up to be. 

Even before true puberty, this child would embody what it meant to be beautiful. Not in a womanly sexual way, though Frigga was sure she would grow to into that kind as well, Freyja was magnetic to the eye and had a warm glowing aura surrounding her. 

"This is my home, I don't want to return there, please father," Freyja was pleading before the Allfather. 

"You are the princess of Vanir, you will visit your homeland and act like it," Odin said his voice stern looking down at her. 

Freyja stamped her foot and glared at the monarchs. Then she turned to Frigga, "Mama?" She asked her sweet voice tinkling together pleading. 

 

"Njörðr and your brother's miss you Freyja it is best you listen to Odin and follow his will." Frigga finally decided to reply since she was occupying the body of her future self. 

"Fine," she said in a low hiss. Freyja then visibly deflated and turned swiftly on her heel to exit the large room. The doors slamming open and closed with the use of a pink seiðr doing the work for her. 

As soon as the doors were closed Odin also deflated his head falling into his hands. "What think you, my love?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"I think you love that child more then you ought to," Frigga finally told him standing from her throne to set her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you are right."

"I am always right, but I can also see that she loves you back too. I think we always knew this arrangement would be hard." 

"Hard for us but harder on her," Odin said his face still cradled in his hands. 

"She is our child, of course, we cultivated her love for us and ours for her." 

"But she is not our child."

"For all intents and purposes, she is."

"She takes too much after me then."

"Well, I can think of worse personalities my love," Frigga said laughing deep in her belly. 

"Can you imagine if we had sent her back every three for a full year?" Odin asked looking up at her his eye shining. 

Frigga hummed softly calming him. "All will be well," she promised as her husband took her hand and kissed it softly. 

The scene started to fade from her view but she tried to hold onto it tighter. The blurring at the edges fighting her curiosity. Then all she was consumed to be in the rainbow inferno of the Bifrost. Her skin remained buzz and they landed and were standing in the observatory. 

"Heimdall," Odin greeted the all-seeing keeper. Frigga smiled at him as he bowed before his monarchs. 

"The trip went well?" Heimdall asked.

"You know it did," Frigga replied with a small laugh. 

His eyes turned to the girl cradled in Odin's arms now. "Hello Princess Freyja," the keeper said. 

As purple eyes met golden ones there almost seemed to be a stare off between the toddler and the Guardian before, Freyja turned her head and hid it back in Odin's chest. 

The three adults laughed. " I think she is tired from the travel, the Bifrost is not always kind to its users," Frigga said. 

Heimdall nodded his head in agreement and once again bowed as Odin and Frigga left the observatory to the carriage that was on the Rainbow bridge. 

The palace was quiet when they arrived due to the lateness of the hour, Freyja had fallen asleep in Odin's arms on the journey. They set her gently on her new bed in her new room tucking the blankets in tightly. 

Frigga kissed her forehead before making her way to her sons rooms and checking on their sleeping forms as well. Frigga was disturbed to see Thor's young self tossing and turning, a trait she had never seen the likes of in her only blood child. She set a hand to his forehead calming him gently, Æsir he was through and through. 

She stepped into his dreams for just a moment to see what troubled him so only to find her son in the midst of a vision rather than a dream. Frigga was so shocked she accidentally stepped out of the vision. She never expected her older son to have such an occurrence. It was not that Thor did not possess magic, because he did. Magic was unavoidable having Odin and Frigga as parents. However, her son had always had a more elemental primal connection with magic never had he indicated a connection to seiðr or interest even. 

When she regained her senses over the fact that Thor was having a vision she stepped back into it cautiously. The vision was bright she looked out and saw a large lake that they royals had a summer palace on, only a days ride from the capital. Thor, Loki, and Freyja were all sprawled out on the beach side. Thor was attempting to goad his brother into jumping off the end of the dock. And Loki being the mischievous creature he was, was attempting the same feat. 

Thor seemed to have won the encounter making Frigga chuckle to herself at her son's antics. Loki walked and jumped off the end of the dock. And then he did not reemerge. Thor and Freyja had been laughing for a minute before they slowly stopped and the younger prince did not show his face. Frigga felt her heart drop in her chest as she too waited. 

Moments passed before Thor yelled at the water, then in horror both the children watched as a hulking tall figure emerged out of the lake. Long stringy dripping hair concealing most of its face. The water giant was clutching Loki in one of its hands as he made his way to shore. Thor yelled and ran at the creature with a sword drawn. Thor was then also snatched by the water giant. 

Frigga held tightly to the tree she was concealing herself behind knowing she couldn't interfere with her son's vision, despite how much she wanted to. Her eyes didn't break away from the Water giant who was lumbering away from shore now back to the depths of its home with its newfound dinner. Except when it screamed in pain her eyes finally left it. Frigga's eyes trailed down to the deep red rope the was bound on the Giants' leg pulling it back towards shore and on the other end of that magic made rope was Freyja. Her teeth barred the vision of feral. 

With one more tug the giant fell backward it's upper body landing in the shallows. Loki and Thor released from its grasp. Thor scrambled and was running to his brother. While Freyja picked up the dropped sword which Thor had dropped. Frigga watched in surprise and the complete lack of mercy in which she removed the head of the attacker. The blood of the giant spewed into the water as Freyja threw the head aside to shore and ran further into the water to assist the two princes. 

Frigga stepped back out of the vision as it just started to loop again in Thor's mind. She sighed heavily and rested her hand against his forehead a small bit of her magic drifting forward and removing the agony of having to relive that again. She kissed his head softly. And then did the same to Loki who was sleeping peacefully. 

The new charge in their home was certainly going to be an important part of their lives she surmised. Her lips pulled taut in a frown as she made her way to her own chamber. Only time could truly tell though.


End file.
